Holly Flax is on Facebook
by Emily92
Summary: Holly's life in the form of wall posts and status updates.


**Author's Notes: **A fanfic freaturing Holly Flax's Facebook wall. This is something of a follow up to Kelly Kapoor is on Facebook, though the two can be read in either order. Kelly's does take place earlier, though.

**Disclaimer:** None of it is mine.

* * *

**Holly Flax is on Facebook**

**Holly Flax **everyone who had a blast the company meeting at Chili's last night ROLECALL!

**A.J. Turner **You're so cute.

**Sarah Dunn **Here!

**Patricia Smith **Yes! I had so much fun with you, Holly. Who knew business meetings could be so entertaining?

* * *

_Recent Activity_

Holly flax updated her movies.

Holly wrote on **Christina Bailey's **wall.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **AUNT HOLLY!

**Holly Flax **Hey sweetie! How are you?

**Carrie Flax **good…school just started up again. I guess I don't really mind it that much tho.

**Holly Flax **You were always such a smarty pants =). I can't believe it's your second year of high school already…seems like you were just a little baby!

**Carrie Flax **don't get all sentimental on me, auntie =).

* * *

**Holly Flax **took the "Which Harry Potter Character Are You Quiz" and got the result Luna Lovegood.

Cool! She was always pretty awesome!

* * *

**Brent Gary **misses the awesome Hollis Flax…when are you gonna visit us? Visit us in Philly Holly? Hey slant rhyme!

**Holly Flax **Oh Brent, you're just your own type of genius, aren't ya? And I have some vacation time in Nov. so…yeah.

**Brent Gary **Awesome. I await your November arrival. Hey how's the boyfriend?

**Holly Flax **Michael and I broke up…but you need to meet AJ. He's grreeat!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **A.J. Turner's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Carrie Flax's **wall.

* * *

**Holly Flax **loves Halloween.

**A.J. Turner **but it's a month away…

**Holly Flax **I know, silly! I can't wait for it. It'll be our first Halloween together! We can sit in our house and get to see all the amazing costumes the kids put together.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Patricia Smith's **wall.

Holly became a fan of **Saturday Night Live**.

Holly commented on **Sarah Dunn's **pictures.

* * *

**Holly Flax **is having a great day!

**Christina Bailey **likes this.

**A.J. Turner **likes this.

* * *

**Laura Bynes **Helooo Holly Dolly.

**Holly Flax **Laura! Hey there!

* * *

**Holly Flax **took the "What Creature Are You Quiz" and got the result Fairy.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly and **Oscar Martinez **are now friends.

Holly wrote on **Oscar Martinez's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Angela Acuernux's **wall.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **Happy Halloween!

* * *

**Bren Gary **Your favorite holiday. Happy Halloween, Hol!

* * *

**Patricia Smith **Wishing you a good day today, Ms. HR.

* * *

**Angela Acuernux **Hi to you too. I am doing great. And you?

**Holly Flax **doin' great =).

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Patricia Smith's **wall.

Holly commented on **Carrie Flax's **pictures.

Holly became a fan of **stand up comedy**.

* * *

**Oscar Martinez **Hi Holly. Good to hear from you. Everything is good in Scranton.

**Holly Flax **How's Pam doing?

**Oscar Martinez **Pam's great. She and Jim are really happy.

* * *

**Holly Flax **wishes a band that both she and her beloved enjoyed would come here.

* * *

**Vanessa Lee Jones **Hey you.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Vanessa Lee Jones' **wall.

Holly commented on **Brent Gary's **pictures.

* * *

**Holly Flax **just wants to be lazy and watch movies all day today.

**Brent Gary **Have a Star Wars marathon with AJ.

**Holly Flax **I wish! But he can't stand them. Can't wait to see you, though! Five more days!

* * *

**Holly Flax **is in Philly with her buddy Brent.

**AJ Turner **Miss you!

* * *

**Christina Bailey **Long time no see Holly! Hope you're having fun in Philly.

* * *

**Holly Flax **is back from Philly.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Christina Bailey's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Carrie Flax's **wall.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **ugh, I have semester finals in a week. Save me!

**Holly Flax **I have Chrystal ball and it says you'll do fine. Don't stress too much, honey!

**Carrie Flax **still so nervous!

**Holly Flax **I can consult the magic 8 ball too, if you need extra reassurance.

**Carrie Flax **haha. Well, thanks =D.

* * *

**Patricia Smith **Are you free this weekend? Wanna go x-mas shopping with me and Sarah?

**Holly Flax **I am free! Sounds awesome! I'll be there, most def.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **Hey. My dad wants to know if you and AJ are still coming for Christmas?

**Holly Flax **Hi Carebear! I'll be there, no AJ. Can't wait to see you!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly and **Michael Scott **are now friends.

* * *

**Michael Scott **deck the halls with balls of HOLLY falalalalalalalala! Merry almost Christmas! Whats up?

**Holly Flax **Hey Michael! Man, can't believe we haven't hung out since that company picnic…slumdunder mifflinare! I'm good…going to my brother's house in New Jersey for the holidays…you?

**Michael Scott **I'm gooood. Everythings always the same in Scranton…pam's gonna pop fairly soon, I can tell…probably gonna spend the holidays with the fam bam too.

* * *

**Brent Gary **Merry Christmas to you, merry Christmas to you…merry Christmas dear Holly, merry Christmas to you! My career as a songwriter has finally launched.

* * *

**Sarah Dunn **Merry Christmas, Holly!

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Brent Gary's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Michael Scott's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Sarah Dunn's **wall.

Holly commented on **Christina Bailey's **pictures.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **Miss you already.

**Holly Flax **Miss you too, sweetie. Things any better?

**Carrie Flax **Not really…I don't think they ever stopped arguing.

**Holly Flax **I'm so sorry Carebear. Wish I lived closer and you could stay with me for a bit.

* * *

**Angela Acuernux **How was your holiday?

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Angela Acuernux's **wall.

Holly sent a hug to **Carrie Flax. **

* * *

**Holly Flax **wishes a certain someone would quit being so grouchy, especially when she has to live with him…

**A.J. Turner **Now that's just immature.

* * *

**Michael Scott **Did you see SNL last night? I laughed so hard I almost cried.

**Holly Flax **Yeah! It was a funny one, wasn't it? Haha.

* * *

**Holly Flax **life is a highway, I wanna ride it all night long…

**Michael Scott **likes this.

* * *

**Holly Flax **rain rain go away…

* * *

**Sarah Dunn**

In these photos: **Holly Flax**

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly is no longer in a relationship with **A.J. Turner**.

* * *

**Brent Gary **You were better than him, anyway. Call me if you wanna rant about how much my gender sucks. I'm all ears.

**Holly Flax **Thanks Brent.

**Brent Gary **No problem.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly and **Jim Halpert **are now friends.

Holly wrote on **Jim Halpert's **wall.

* * *

**Vanessa Lee Jones **is just dropping by to say hi.

* * *

**Jim Halpert **Hi Holly! Pam and I are doing great. Yeah, she did! A girl, Emma Lucile. She's very sweet. You'll have to visit so she can meet her Aunt Holly.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Jim Halpert's **wall.

Holly wrote on **Carrie Flax's **wall.

* * *

**Carrie Flax **I guess I'm holding up ok. I don't know. I just can't believe my parents are getting divorced.

**Holly Flax **If you need to talk, don't ever hesitate to call. I don't care what time it is, Carebear. Just call me, even if it's at 3 a.m.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Sarah Dunn's **wall.

Holly blocked **A.J. Turner**.

* * *

**Sarah Dunn **Thanks. Kinda excited about the business trip Dave's sending me on…never been to the Scranton Branch…what's it like?

**Holly Flax **I didn't know you were going to Scranton! It's amazing there. Really great. Well, I envy ya. I could seriously use a vacation.

**Sarah Dunn **You should come with me, Hol…show me around and stuff. I'm sure we could convince Dave. Plus you have some unused vacation time, right?

**Holly Flax **Yeah, I do. Great idea! I'll cross my fingers about the whole thing.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Michael Scott's **wall.

* * *

**Michael Scott **You're coming here? That's all kinds of awesome! Just…wow. Can't wait to see you, Hollygram!

**Holly Flax **I know! It's been forever! I've missed you!

* * *

**Holly Flax **is reunited with the Scranton branch and it feels so good…Peaches and Herb.

**Michael Scott **likes this.

**Oscar Martinez **likes this.

* * *

**Patricia Smith **Don't you and Sarah go too wild now.

* * *

**Holly Flax** is having a blast with Michael Scott.

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly wrote on **Michael Scott's **wall.

* * *

**Michael Scott**

In These Pictures: **Holly Flax**

**Holly Flax **Oh my god, that was fun. Fun is an understatement. Hey is it weird that we're in the same room and we're talking by Facebook?

**Michael Scott **Hmm good question. Nah, all the cool kids r doing it. I'm hungry tho.

**Holly Flax **Ok, where to?

**Michael Scott **a new Chinese place opened down the corner.

**Holly Flax **Chinese food it is then. But first there's something I have to tell you…

* * *

_Recent Activity:_

Holly is now in a relationship with **Michael Scott**.

* * *

**Holly Flax **is going to move back to Scranton in a few months.

**Patricia Smith **What! I'll miss yooou.

**Holly Flax **I'll miss you SO MUCH too, but it's for the best I think.

**Patricia Smith **Ok. Well, no worries, we have Facebook to use to keep in touch!

**Holly Flax **Yes, thank god for Facebook!


End file.
